


Teyla

by Jenn (A_cup_of_Earl_Grey)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_cup_of_Earl_Grey/pseuds/Jenn
Summary: Started this in what feels like a different life, and only just finished. The original drawing was kind of pale, so I had to enhance a few things digitally to bring out more details.





	Teyla




End file.
